


Silly Game

by babynovak05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: John likes to stack random food and objects on Sherlock while the detective is in his Mind Palace.





	Silly Game

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired after seeing [this post](https://babynovak05.tumblr.com/post/177846205125/aiwa-sensei-thexth-trashholmes-john)
> 
> [Follow me here!](babynovak.tumblr.com)

John couldn’t hold back his giggle. He finally stacked the last cheerio from the box onto Sherlock’s forearm. Sherlock hadn’t flinched when John opened the box of cereal and started to place them on his skin, he was to deep in his Mind Palace, organizing the recent data they had collected on a recent case they just closed. Sherlock was now neatly covered in little circles of grain, forearms to forehead and John could barley could contain himself. He toss the box onto the coffee table behind him and quickly pulled out his phone, quickly unlocking it and opening the camera. He stared at his master piece before snapping a few photos. He pocketed his phone, grabbed the large mixing bowel from the floor and carefully scooping the the cereal off the dazed out detective. He had to get rid of the evidence before Sherlock came too, he had already been in gone for three hours. Sherlock’s lips twitched when John pulled the cereal from his ridiculous cheekbones and the doctor’s heart started to race. John got the last handful of cereal before grabbing the box off the coffee table and jogged into the kitchen giggling like a school girl. 

“John?” Sherlock questioned, his mouth dry and his voice hoarse. “I’ll have a cup a tea.” 

John rolled his eyes as he disposed of the wasted cereal, tossed the bowl into the sink which was piled high with the weeks worth of dishes. He flicked on the kettle, watched it boil then ceremoniously made the tea in their mugs before walking back out to the sitting room. He moved over and handed Sherlock; who had sit up and moved to his chair, his mug of tea and place and wet kiss to his pale forehead, right where he stacked six cheerios. Sherlock made a pleased hum and took a drink immediately after John gave him the mug. 

“Thank you, John,” Sherlock said, mouth wet and his throat normal again. “How far did you get this time?” He looked over at the doctor, smirk on his lips. 

“I wont tell you unless you deduce what I used this time,” John answered as he sat in his chair. He brought the mug to his lips and took a long drink, not taking his eyes off Sherlock. 

“Cheerios,” Sherlock answered almost instantly after John had spoke. John of course was baffled and muttered a brilliant under his breath. 

“How did…how do you know? You haven’t been wrong since we started this game,” John said, putting his mug down. 

“It’s quite simple Jo-” Sherlock started but was interrupt by John smashing his lips to his. He of course was completely distracted and forgot what he was going to say and kissed his doctor back. 

John pulled away first, panting his mouth red from their kissing. “Brilliant, absolutly brilliant,” he said breathlessly. 

Sherlock hummed, cheeks slowly turning pink. “Let me see then John,” he said. 

John showed Sherlock the new set of photos and Sherlock commented on the way the John had stacked them and of course told him a better way of doing it. John threw his phone away and kissed the detective again, shutting him up. 

~Fin~


End file.
